¡Prometo luchar por ti!
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Robin y Starfire pasan una cita como amigos aprovechando el tiempo libre, pero una sorpresa nada agradable cambia el giro entre ambos (RobStar).


**¡Prometo luchar por ti!**

 _ **Sinopsis**_

 _Robin y Starfire pasan una cita como amigos aprovechando el tiempo libre, pero una sorpresa nada agradable cambia el giro entre ambos (RobStar)._

 **Disclaimers**

 _¿Cómo están chicos?_

 _Aquí estoy de nuevo para traerles un regalo muy especial previo al Día de San Valentín. Es un fic muy especial de una pareja que tanto ha marcado parte de la infancia y juventud de muchos. Me refiero a_ _ **RobStar**_ _._

 _Además es mi primera historia de_ _ **Teen Titans.**_ _Les pido por favor un poco de consideración, debo confesar que me cuesta escribir escenas de acción._

 _Y el crédito de la portada es para Angie Nasca._

 _Disfrutenlo…_

 _ **Teen Titans**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **DC Comics**_ _y_ _ **Warner Bros Animation.**_

…

Últimamente la Torre T estuvo tranquila en esos días, no había nada alarmante en Jump City.

Ese tiempo fue aprovechado para que los Titanes hicieran sus actividades libres sin problema alguno.

Cyborg se queda encerrado gran parte del tiempo en el garaje para experimentar varios motores en su preciado automóvil, en cambio Raven lee sus libros milenarios pendientes de terminar y Chico Bestia recostado en su desastrosa habitación mientras veía un anime bastante extenso.

En cuanto a Robin y Starfire, ellos pasaron la tarde viendo una maratón de películas seleccionadas por cada uno de ellos, siempre como mejores amigos.

Cabe destacar que la pelirroja es fanática de toda historia romántica, siendo la encargada de escoger la que iban a ver.

E irónicamente era _La Boda de mi mejor amigo_ la que estaba concluyendo.

-Robin…¿Qué te pareció la película?-le preguntó Star.

-Me ha encantado. Fue muy bonito como la protagonista haya dejado todo por alguien tan especial, ¿No lo crees?-respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente…-exclamaba la extraterrestre con un rubor leve en sus mejillas al pensarlo.

-¿Por qué la duda?-preguntó extrañado el petirrojo.

-¡Ah! Es…una linda película y yo…

-¡Descuida Star!, Comprendo que es tu género favorito y me ha encantado la película que escogiste.

-¡Vaya! Nunca me habías dicho que te encantara una película romántica…-decía Starfire por la revelación que hizo su mejor amigo.

-Sí…a veces…tengo un lado muy sensible-exclamaba el líder de los titanes con un poco de vergüenza.

Un momento incómodo de silencio ha llegado en ellos, donde trataban de destrabarlo.

-Oye Star…¿No te gustaría…ir por una pizza? ¿Tú y yo?-le propuso Robin.

-¡Por supuesto Robin!-exclamó eufórica la pelirroja que se le abalanzó en contra de él quedando ambos cara a cara volviendo a ruborizarse extremamente.

-Este…yo…iré a prepararme un momento…No me tardaré mucho-dijo el petirrojo para dirigirse a su habitación un momento.

-Está bien…yo igual. Te veo luego-exclamaba la princesa tamariana para posteriormente volar a su dormitorio.

Eso sí, sin que se borre la sonrisa a cada uno de ellos, lo que pasaría esa noche sería muy especial.

…

Ya faltaba cinco minutos para las seis de la tarde. Cada uno salía con el mismo atuendo de héroe, sólo que cada uno tomó su respectiva ducha y una cantidad de perfume.

-Un momento Robin, ¿A dónde vas?-le empieza a interrogar Cyborg al ver a su líder todo elegante.

-Este…iré a una misión especial…-justificaba el petirrojo.

-¿Es con nada menos que una persona especial?-empezaba a molestar Chico Bestia provocando que se pusiera rojo en extremo.

-Déjame ver: comienza con S y termina con E-proseguía la máquina humana.

-¿Porqué no continúan con la partida pendiente? La sala de la televisión está libre para esta noche-cambiaba de tema Robin, logrando que ambos se fueran apresurados para continuar el round de _Mega Monkey_ guardado en la consola.

Pero una persona muy conocida estaba acaparando el sofá.

-Lo siento chicos. Hoy darán un documental bastante interesante-decía Raven.

-¡Vamos Rae, tenemos un juego muy importante!-el joven verde le suplicaba de rodillas al igual que su compañero pero ella no los hacía caso para sintonizar el canal.

-Creo que los dejaremos solos un buen rato-comentaba Robin a Starfire para dirigirse silenciosamente al elevador.

-Por supuesto Robin, vamos a disfrutar de una velada maravillosa-comentó la princesa para besarlo en la mejilla dejándolo nuevamente perplejo.

Posteriormente tomó su motocicleta para dirigirse a lo que sería una inolvidable noche.

…

 _En la pizzería…_

Robin y Starfire habían tomado una mesa con una vista aceptable de la ciudad. El petirrojo le reservó el honor de que escoja los ingredientes.

-¡Robin! No sabía que fueras tan capaz de que dejaras una noche libre-le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Ya sabes. Cualquier cosa que pida mi mejor amiga lo cumplo-explicaba el líder del grupo con una sonrisa.

La extraterrestre se sonrojaba por el cumplido de su compañero, aunque una parte de ella está un poco esperanzada de que él sintiera mucho más que amistad.

Los primeros minutos han sido muy tranquilos, en la que ambos disfrutaron de una conversación trivial pero satisfactoria, cuando Robin intentó algo que quería hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

-Star…-empezó a hablar el chico.

-¿Si, Robin?-preguntó cómo cuan niña inocente.

-Quería preguntarte una cosa desde hace mucho…-proseguía con nerviosismo, una característica no muy común en un pupilo del caballero de la noche y más si está frente a la chica que le gusta.

Cuando de pronto una explosión retumbó el interior del lugar. Todos los transeuntes quedaron asustados por la forma en que Slade destruía sin piedad cada infraestructura.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Eso es una emergencia!-exclamó Robin con tono serio para salir a las afueras con tal de enfrentarse a su archirrival. Star, sin titubeos se le unió posteriormente a su lado.

-¿Cómo está mi antiguo aprendiz?-le preguntó el villano.

-Ese capítulo ha sido cerrado-le respondió tajantemente-Mi lugar siempre está en luchar contra el mal…

-Entiendo…-dijo tranquilo el villano para posteriormente agarrarlo del cuello dejándolo sin respirar por un breve tiempo.

-¿Y tú que quieres?-le reclamó.

-Vengo a ofrecerte a que vuelvas a mis filas, a cambio de una cosa…

-¡No volveré a caer en tus chantajes!-exclamó el petirrojo.

-Calma amigo que no he terminado-acto seguido, Slade se puso al lado de Starfire para raptarla-Dejaré libre a tu amiguita si cambias de opinión.

-¡Por favor Robin!...-le suplicaba la tamariana a su compañero pero fue amordazada por el villano que la llevó consigo a su guarida, dejando a un Robin sin habla y arrollido mientras un fuerte aguacero caía sobre la ciudad que apaciguaba el fuego provocado por su rival.

Pero no el del joven que debilitado empieza a derramar lágrimas sin ser capaz de enfrentarse.

-Amigo…¿Necesitas ayuda?-una voz conocida sonó en su entorno y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quién era.

-¿C-Cyborg?

-No solo yo-aclaró el joven máquina que venía junto a Raven y Chico Bestia.

-Venimos a ayudarte, Robin-dijo la chica de piel pálida.

-¡Vamos a patearle el trasero a Slade de nuevo!-exclamó el joven verde.

-Gracias chicos…-les agradeció por la ayuda inmediata que recibió-¡Muy bien titanes! ¡Llegó el momento de enfrentarnos a Slade una vez más!, ¿Qué dicen?

Todos asintieron de forma disciplinada para dirigirse rápidamente a la guarida de Slade para salvar a su amada.

…

-¡Sácame de aquí por favor!-gritaba Starfire luego de ser encerrada en una jaula improvisada.

-Aún falta ver si tu novio viene a salvarte…-comentó Slade.

-¡Retráctate de eso por favor o no vivirás para contarlo!-esta vez la tamariana hablaba en serio provocando que sus ojos se iluminaran de verde incandescente.

-¡Ya escuchaste a la señorita! Así que obedece-decía Robin acompañado del resto de los Jóvenes Titanes dispuestos a luchar.

-Si son los Jóvenes Titanes, ¿Cuánto tiempo de no verlos?

-Y veo que extrañas golpearte nuevamente, ¿No?-exclamó Cyborg.

-Por supuesto…¡Y también mi ejército robótico!-exclamó el villano de la máscara de hierro para invocar a sus aliados de metal. Acto seguido, los héroes procedieron a lanzar sus poderes principales ante un Slade que observaba detalladamente cada movimiento.

Esa distracción fue aprovechada por Robin, quien junto a Raven buscaron la forma de abrir silenciosamente la cerradura.

-Listo…-respondió la joven de piel pálida al abrirla con éxito.

Posteriormente, ambos chicos no aguantaron la presión para abrazarse mutuamente.

-Robin…llegaste a salvarme…-exclamaba la pelirroja soltando unas cuantas lágrimas sin despegarse de los brazos del chico.

-Así es. Jamás me rendiré…-susurró el joven enmascarado.

-Vaya vaya…-era Slade que se volteó a ver aquella escena.

-Por favor, déjala en paz. Si te metes con ella, te metes conmigo-lo retó Robin a su archienemigo.

-Reto aceptado-exclamó el villano para que enfrente a un duelo de artes marciales.

-¡Vamos Robin, ten mucho cuidado!-le aconsejó su compañera, pero él se acercó para enfrentarse cara a cara con tal de saldar una deuda personal.

El duelo estaba bastante parejo, cada uno bloqueaba y atajaba a su estilo.

Pero de pronto, hubo una sorpresa para el propio chico, al ver una ráfaga de fuego por parte de su contrincante cuyo objetivo era a la propia Starfire.

-¡CUIDADO STARFIRE!-gritó Robin al apartar a la pelirroja, cayendo rendido no solo por el cansancio y los golpes recibidos, siendo una extensa herida causada en su brazo que lo vapuleó por un momento.

-No me esperaba esa sorpresa, pero fue agradable de todos modos-celebraba Slade frente a un abatido Robin.

-¡ROBIN!, ¡DESPIERTA!-exclamaba entre sollozos Starfire, logrando que reaccionara el petirrojo-¡FUE SUFICIENTE SLADE!

-Lo siento señorita, pero mi tiempo se acabó aquí…-finalizó el villano para ocultarse en la oscuridad de su guarida sin retorno como en los retos pasados.

-¡Vamos a la Torre inmediatamente!-ordenó Cyborg a sus compañeros.

…

 _En la enfermería…_

La incertidumbre reina en la sala donde Starfire llora amargamente debido a que su mejor amigo haya recibido la peor parte sin que ella reaccionara de inmediato. Raven y Chico Bestia la estaban acompañando.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe en dejar que Slade atacara a Robin?-decía la pelirroja entre lágrimas.

-No digas eso Starfire. Ya sabes cómo es él. Suele ser testarudo, pero en el fondo se preocupa por nosotros-dijo el joven de piel verde.

-Y me imagino que debes ser una persona especial para ti…-siguió la hechicera, provocando un rubor en la tamariana por las palabras de sus compañeros.

-Chicos, Robin se encuentra mejorando un poco. La herida no fue de mucha gravedad-informó Cyborg luego de abrir la puerta de la enfermería.

-¿Podemos verlo?-preguntó Stafire.

-¡Por supuesto!, Sólo que no hagan mucho ruido-le aconsejó el joven máquina para que los demás titanes vieran de cerca a su convaleciente líder.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Robin?-inmediatamente Starfire empieza a acercarse para verlo si se hallaba en buen momento.

-¡Descuida Star! Sólo que estaré reposando unos días para que mi brazo se recupere-dijo el petirrojo-Cyborg, Raven, Chico Bestia, ¿Pueden dejarnos un momento a solas?

-¿Quieres una dosis de besos tan pronto?-bromeó Chico Bestia, pero fue golpeado por la joven gótica. Cyborg tuvo que sacarlos por la fuerza antes de que llegara a mayores.

Volvió el incómodo silencio para ambos.

Ninguno quería ver sus rostros por la vergüenza que sentían.

-Yo quisiera…pedirte disculpas por…lo que pasó hace rato-empezó a hablar la pelirroja.

-Descuida Star. Lo importante es que estés bien y…-dijo Robin.

-¡No es por eso!-le interrumpió la joven-Yo no pude ser capaz de enfrentarme ante Slade después de que te atacara…

Robin notó que la joven volvió a llorar tras no poder seguir hablando al vivir aquella escena una y otra vez.

El joven se levantó con todas sus fuerzas estando frente a frente con la pelirroja y se quitó sus guantes para limpiar sus lágrimas que caían en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Basta Star…-le suplicó con voz débil-No te culpes por lo que pasó. Yo hice lo posible para salvarte. No me lo perdonaría que sufrieras por mi culpa. Eres muy importante para mí.

-Como tu compañera y mejor amiga…-susurró Starfire con melancolía-Eso es lo que soy para tí…

-Claro que no Starfire. Algo más que eso…-respondió el petirrojo acortando la distancia de los labios de la princesa para besarla delicadamente. Ella quedó asombrada por el gesto de su compañero, pero después devolvió el gesto con la pasión acumulada desde hace mucho tiempo cuando lo conoció.

-Tú…me gustas mucho Starfire...En un principio lo dudaba pero a medida que el tiempo marchaba, empecé a conocerte mucho mejor. Fuiste algo más que un elemento clave del grupo, has sido mi confidente, mi cercana compañera y quien conocía cualquier problema que tengo-le confesaba Robin sin soltar su mano.

-No me esperaba algo de ti Robin…-respondió la chica con sorpresa-Yo estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho y me daba miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo…hasta ahora. No sabes lo especial que eres tú para mí en la tierra…

-Eres especial para mí, es por eso que juré defenderte con todas mis fuerzas si alguien quisiera hacerte daño más allá de que formemos equipo-exclamó el chico-¡Prometo luchar por ti! ¡Cueste lo que cueste!

Pero fue interrumpido por la princesa que lo besó nuevamente.

-Y has ganado algo muy especial, pese a tu sacrificio.

-¿Eso significa que tú y yo?...

-Exacto. Somos novios, ¿Cierto?-preguntó entre risas Starfire.

-Por supuesto…-respondió satisfecho su flamante pareja para volver a probar sus labios en lo que sería una noche que jamás lo olvidarán.

-Te amo Robin…

-Y yo a ti Starfire…

 _ **FIN**_

 _No olviden comentar, darle like y todo lo demás._

 _De antemano les deseo un feliz día de San Valentín y pásenla bien junto a sus seres más queridos (excepto yo, porque no tengo novia :( )_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
